Lili Király
|-|Synopsis= In Szeged, Hungary, after being beaten and left for dead alongside her drug dealing boyfriend, Erzsébet Király (or Lili) developed a supernatural ability. Even though her brains had been bashed in, she still lived, and, on instinct, she consumed her boyfriend's corpse and ingested his blood, recovering fully thanks to this new Abnormality. After escaping, testing out her powers, and then avenging her own beating, Lili realized that she could have so much more than the life of a worthless drug addict. Standing over those who had brutalized her, she shared her new gift with them, relishing her power as they became the first of her slaves. Years later, Lili revels in luxury and power, surrounded by a harem of blood-addicted thralls that grows day by day. With a monopoly on her narcotic blood, a drug only she can produce, Lili rakes in the riches and bathes in her steadily growing power. |-|Appearance= When full of the blood she needs to survive, Lili returns to her healthy, living appearance, skin flush and warm with stolen blood. Her long, wavy hair becomes a deep, glittering scarlet, and her grey eyes are full of life. Confident and vain, Lili dresses in opulent, expensive clothing, often more than a little jewelry and makeup. She particularly enjoys wearing beautiful dresses. However, when low on viable blood, Lili becomes thin, pale, and sickly, her hair losing its luster and her eyes losing their light. |-|Personality= Lili is a dangerously unstable and self-obsessed woman fixated on the power and wealth she's been able to accumulate through the circulation of her narcotic blood. Once unused to luxury, Lili has become vain, shallow, and greedy as a result of her opulent lifestyle, something she seeks to avoid losing no matter what. In her eyes, even death is preferable to the idea of losing her status and returning to her destitute, hopeless past. Hooked on the control her Abnormality allows her to have over others, Lili gleefully uses it whenever possible to extend her influence, even when it would probably be preferable not to do so. She loathes having to interact with anyone who isn't addicted to her blood, and has thus collected a sizeable harem that can address her every want and need. This has also turned her into a shut-in; Lili rarely leaves her estate and spends most of her time abusing her power over her staff, sadistically tormenting and beating the unluckiest of them. Most of them are spared such a degree of cruelty, but are still left to address her every whim. Exclusively used to the sycophantic obsessions her victims have with her, Lili can no longer respond properly to anything but praise and adoration and can fly into a rage at even the slightest criticism. Disgusted by her past life, Lili rarely thinks about it and permits no discussion of it whatsoever. She avoids her family and does her best to make it seem as if their daughter merely disappeared. Still, she fantasizes about showing them what she's made of herself, taking great pride in the life she's gained. But she knows what they would think of her lifestyle, and understands that, on some level, that what she has done is beyond horrifying. She once resented those who abandoned her to society, preyed on her weakness, and ruined her life, but she has become worse than all those people, operating on a much grander scale and personally preying upon each and every victim. Lili understands this, but justifies it all under the guise of hedonism and vengeance. Normally impulsive, irresponsible, and immature, Lili can suddenly switch to a serious, calm persona, seeming like a completely different individual. She's incredibly perceptive and cunning when in a crisis, acting calmly and deliberately, an ability that has allowed her to escape consequence many times over. Lili is the type of person who can only show her true worth and skill when at the end of her rope, seemingly becoming increasingly competent the worse the situation. When confronted directly, by an opponent who seeks to end her reign, Lili is at her best and most grandiose. Lili was taught to play the piano as a child, and though she did not play it for many years after being thrown out by her parents, she's gotten back into it, and, despite her middling skill level, she makes her harem applaud for her and react with intense rapture. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-B, higher with VOODOO KINGDOM Powers and Abilities: * Blood Manipulation (Lili can control her own blood so long as it remains in contact with her body; her blood is also a highly potent narcotic, and its effects induce intense euphoria, a sense of blind loyalty to Lili, and the urge to offer one's self up to her) * Self-Sustenance (Type 1) * Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) * Regeneration (Mid with fresh blood; so long as the blood continues to circulate throughout her system, Lili can reproduce lost limbs and repair the destruction of her brain, or other important organs) Attack Potency: Human level (Lili is no stronger than the average human), higher with VOODOO KINDGOM (Lili can project her blood with great force, potentially removing limbs). Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman. Lili does not tire normally, but, as she no longer produces the blood she needs to live and fight, she generally cannot fight for all that long. Range: Several meters with hemokinesis Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Impulsive and childish, Lili appears to be a short-sighted and unwieldy individual who can't be trusted to make sensible decisions much of the time. She thinks and cares little about the consequences of her actions and does whatever she pleases, but Lili is not without sense. In moments of crisis, the typically irresponsible Lili will suddenly 'sober up', becoming calmer and more deliberate, carefully using the resources at her disposal to elude capture and consequence, keeping herself from being caught by the police, bounty hunters, and rivals. When opponents do somehow get through her layers of defenses, Lili proves herself to be a capable combatant, exploiting the nature of her potent Abnormality to enslave anyone who comes to put an end to her reign. Weaknesses: Lili no longer produces blood naturally, and must get the blood she needs to live from others, typically administered via IV. Her blood no longer clots naturally, so even a minor wound can kill her if she's not careful. If she's low on blood, Lili will become lethargic and clumsy, and her wounds will fail to heal. If she runs out, she will drop dead on the spot. Lili can only control her own blood, and only when it's in contact with her body. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills Abnormality Lili's Abnormality is VOODOO KINGDOM. Revenant VOODOO KINGDOM activated only when Lili was lethally injured and left to die, and its activation brought her back, but just a little wrong, a flawed necromancy that leaves her teetering on the edge of life. Her breath is raspy, her voice quiet and weak, and her body rigid and difficult to control with any precision. Wounds don't heal normally anymore, but she does not need to breathe. Her gaze is empty, and she has minimal brain activity. Her 'life' is derived from the blood in her system, and most injuries have no consequence beyond blood loss. She no longer ages, either. These issues are offset when Lili has fresh blood running through her system, allowing her to function more normally and flushing her dying body a more healthy tone. She will begin to heal properly, even grave wounds knitting themselves back together, but healing in this matter will drain a large amount of energy and may quickly exhaust her supply of untainted blood. She can accelerate regeneration by attaching another person's severed limbs, incorporating the body part into her own system. Narcotic Blood Any blood that circulates through Lili's body becomes a highly potent drug. While it quickly exerts its effects once it enters the system of another human, Lili herself is immune and can continue to think and operate normally. In most humans, however, her blood induces a drowsy, euphoric state, leaving those exposed highly susceptible to suggestion, especially from Lili. Regardless of their efforts, Lili's victims find her words only intensify the effects, making it simple for her to control those who've taken in her blood. Even without her presence, those high on her blood will find themselves drawn to her, compelled to offer up their blood for ingestion. The effects worsen with each use, and said overuse will bring with it side effects, addiction, and withdrawal. It may be possible to resist and avoid the worst consequences, and to recover, but it will only become harder and harder. The most common side effects of Lili's blood are amnesia and numbness. Repeat users will find that they no longer feel anything physically, and will only react to something like the loss of a limb with panic because Lili's blood is running through their veins. In addition, they will lose long stretches of time, first just during the time they spent high, and then regardless of their state. Lili's blood typically only circulates through a user's system for about three hours before it loses its effects. Those addicted to it will gradually lose the ability to feel much joy without it, becoming increasingly desperate for even the smallest drop of blood. Lili's blood is typically injected directly into a vein, but it can be ingested. The effects are not as potent, however. It is possible to overdose on Lili's blood, on about half a litre or so. This typically results in nearly instant heart failure or a stroke. Hemokinesis Lili can control the blood running through her veins so long as it remains in contact with her body. This control is far from precise, but it serves Lili's purposes just fine, allowing her to put up a fight against those who try to kill her and put her drug trafficking to an end. As her blood retains its narcotic effects, it makes for an effective weapon, as Lili can drug opponents and force overdoses if necessary. * Autohaemorrhage: Like a horned lizard, Lili can eject her blood from her body, typically from either her pores or other orifices, such as her eyes or mouth. Her blood can be fired up to around three meters. * Blood Clotting: Lili's blood no longer clots normally, so even a minor wound may cause her death from blood loss if she isn't careful. She can, however, force her blood to clot and plug wounds shut, but with her muted ability to feel pain, it's difficult for her to account for every injury herself. In addition, the blood she forces to clot no longer serves any purpose in life support beyond preventing further blood loss. * Circulatory Hijack: While the restrictions behind Lili's hemokinesis mean that she can usually only control blood she's recently shed, she can actually seize control of her narcotic blood outside of her body so long as it's still a liquid. She primarily uses this as a coup de grace on opponents who already have her blood in their system, ripping into them so that she can come into contact with even the smallest trace of it. Once she does, Lili can force it to circulate quicker so its effects can kick in faster, or, if she's in a less merciful mood, burst out of her victim's blood vessels and cause lethal amounts of internal bleeding. * Impaler: Lili shapes the blood in her system and projects it from her body as a hardened blade or stake, using it to impale an opponent from a distance and inject blood into their system. Bloodsucker Lili survives only because of her own narcotic blood, which is the only thing that keeps her from dropping into true death. However, she can no longer produce more of her blood from scratch, and must take the blood of another into her system to produce it. Her blood will also go stagnant after about a week, forcing her to regularly feed on others to keep herself alive and as healthy as can be. When low on viable blood, Lili will be lethargic and barely aware of her surroundings, similarly to those who have fallen victim to her narcotics. If she runs out of blood, Lili's body will begin to give in on itself, her bones will give way, and she will collapse into a pile of dust. Sunlight is a horrible irritant to Lili, especially when she's already low on blood, and it will cause her supply of blood to more quickly diminish. Her blood does not clot naturally, so she may bleed out and die from even a minor wound if she's not careful. Lili spends several hours a day hooked up to an IV, receiving the blood volunteered by her harem of blood addicts. She has tried to drink blood more traditionally in the past, but it just diluted it and made her feel nauseous. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Abnormalverse Category:Blood Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 10